


Acceptance

by makingitwork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU Post War World, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, light hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when Harry doesn't like his job. </p><p>And other times when he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Harry didn't like this part of his job.

But being an auror, and always saviour of the Wizarding World, it was his duty to check on the once death eaters. He didn't think it was fair himself, but honestly, it wasn't his place. So as he stood in Malfoy Manor, he felt guilty. Because Draco Malfoy had served his time. 2 years in Azkaban, paid his fine to the government, and made a name for himself again. He'd earned back his money, gone into business and now owned a company. This was a new time, and the Dark Mark on his arm was now just a scar, a reminder of one thing a long time ago.

Harry was charmed to be undetectable, completely invisible, a rare potion that only certain Auror's were eligible to use. And he looked around. Malfoy Manor looked different to what he remembered. Lucius had passed away, and Narcissa was travelling the Muggle World. It was light, deep red curtains pulled to the side and it was beautifully decorated. Posh, antique furniture, pictures, and even a sleek black cat that was dozing on the window sill. Harry looked out at the stretch of green, all of it owned by Draco.

Harry looked up sharply when Draco came down the stairs, and his breath caught. Draco Malfoy, 27 years old, same sleek white blond hair, dressed in an open collared white shirt, tucked neatly into tight pressed black trousers. His neck was long, and flawless, his collar bone jutted out in such a way that made Harry shiver at the hickeys he could cause there. Draco hummed lightly to himself, setting his wand down, and scanning the room. He smiled softly when he saw a worn out book on the floor. He looked down at it, before calling out "Scorpius!"

Harry nearly jumped, before remembering that yes, in fact, Draco did have a son, with Astoria Greengrass. Their divorce had made headlines, when she'd cheated on him with Blaise Zabini. A little bundle of blond hair came zipping down the huge staircase on a broomstick, tumbling off and landing with a thump on the sofa. Draco caught the wand and laughed.

"What did I say about flying your broom in the house?"

Scorpius, with eyes more blue than Draco's silver, only 5 years old, giggled "Daddy!" He exclaimed, hands up for a hug, and Draco pressed a firm kiss to his forehead "Now, is that a book on the floor?" Scorpius peered down and giggled again

" _Maybe..."_

Harry had to smile at how adorable he was. He looked like Draco, only not as cut-throat. His cheeks were fuller, cheekbones not as pronounced, and he was wearing blue pyjamas. The longer Harry looked at him, the less of Astoria he could see. "Well maybe you should pick it up," Draco murmured, watching as Scorpius jumped down from the sofa and picked up the book, setting it onto the sofa before rushing back to Draco who lifted him easily, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Harry realised with a smile that Draco was nothing like Lucius. This was pure, affectionate love for his son. "So my little dragon," Draco murmured "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Are you making breakfast, Daddy?" Scorpius exclaimed at Draco's nod "What about Tilly?"

"Tilly's sick, love," Draco said softly "Even house elves get sick. I told her to spend the whole day resting."

"Can I have...an omelette? With prawns? And asparagus?"

"I don't see why not-"

There was a tapping at the window right behind Harry. Harry jumped to the side, and all three of them examined the large, brown owl, a scroll tied to his leg, pecking on the glass. He watched Scorpius and Draco look at each other, and they both burst into excited smiles. "Daddy!" Scorpius exclaimed "Murberry! Murberry Academy!"

"Okay, okay!" Draco set Scorpius down on the table, so they were stood eye to eye "You know that Daddy will love you even if you don't get in, don't you?" Scorpius nodded, whining impatiently, but Draco captured the tiny chin in his fingers "Hey. I will _always_ love you. Okay?"

"I _know,_ Daddy! Open it, open it!"

Harry felt himself catch on to their contagious excitement, watching as Draco pulled open the windows and let in the owl, taking the letter. He took a deep breath. "Remember Scorpius- this isn't the be all or end all." Scorpius nodded, and Harry was amazed. Mulberry Academy was the best pre-Wizarding school in the Wizarding World, the most prestigious, giving way to creating the best Wizards known. From what Harry knew, it was expensive, expensive but worth it. And it wasn't just snobs who went there, you could only get in if you passed an interview, and showed some sort of talent, something that made you _worthy._ Harry was pretty sure that Draco had gone there, due to his impressive Occlumency.

Harry and Scorpius watched as Draco unsealed the letter, and read.

Silence, for a long moment.

Before Draco smiled "You've got an interview," he said softly, and Scorpius burst into a round of claps and applause, as Draco engulfed him in a tight hug "Headmaster Reigo is coming here in a few hours, Scorpius, oh my god-" he hugged his little boy tightly, whispering into his ear "I knew you'd get in." Scorpius kissed Draco's nose.

"Can I have my Omelette now, daddy?"

So Harry watched as this family enjoyed breakfast, and then Draco dressed Scorpius, into a purple shirt with a black waistcoat and black trousers. He let Scorpius brush his hair and went upstairs to change. The Draco that came down was much more the Draco, Harry remembered. Black turtleneck, with a black blazer, polished shoes, looked refined, aristocratic. He ushered a few spells to get rid of any cat hairs or dust, and made himself a cup of tea, and Scorpius a fruit smoothie.

When there was a knock on the door.

Draco took a deep breath, nodding to Scorpius and heading for the door. "Mr Reigo," Draco nodded "Please come in,"

"Ah Draco Malfoy," the old wizard nodded "It's been a long time since I've seen you. I was simply delighted when I saw your sons name on the applicant list, even more delighted when I saw how talented he is with wandless magic." He walked into the reception room, eyes landing on Scorpius, and he smiles. "Why Draco, he looks just like you."

Scorpius stood up, holding out his hand "Nice to meet you," he chimed, and Reigo chuckled, sitting down, declining Draco's offer of a beverage. "Is there anything else?" Draco asked "We want you to be comfortable-"

"Ah, Draco please," Reigo laughed "This meeting is little more than a formality. Scorpius' talent with wandless magic, and the inherited talent at Occlumency makes him a cut above some of the other already accepted students." He smiled at the relaxing of Draco's posture. "I'm here to check up on you, and also to query on your ex-wife, Astoria."

Draco shot Scorpius a look, but Scorpius was immersed in his book. "What about her?"

"Well Mulberry has always been a family orientated school. We base a lot on the bonds between child and parent. I simply fear that Scorpius may be at a disadvantage." He patted Draco's knee. "But I have been hearing rumours, that you may be..." his voice dropped and Harry leaned in "Dabbling with the other side...if you know what I mean?"

"Dating men?" Draco said, not at all perturbed by it "Scorpius knows. I'm teaching him to understand all walks of life. Everyone is normal and no one should be thought of differently." Reigo nodded happily "And yes I have. No on in particular, and no one at the moment. I hadn't realised this was something-"

"Oh it's not, Draco, of course not. But...it wouldn't harm anyone." He stood up, long robes sweeping out behind him "Young Scorpius Malfoy," he smiled, nodding at the little boy "Welcome to Mulberry. See you first thing next year." He shook Draco's hand, and disappeared without another word out the door. Draco sat there, a little stunned, before Scorpius crawled into his lap.

"He wanted you to get a husband, Daddy,"

"Mm," Draco kissed the top of Scorpius' head "Unfortunately little dragon, there aren't many people out there who want to marry your daddy," his voice was soft and teasing, but his eyes burned with a sadness and loneliness that Harry had never seen before. Suddenly, the Boy Who Lived, felt his heart ache with a sympathy. Scorpius wriggled about, looking up at his father

" _Why?_ You're nice, and funny, and good-good at magic, and you have a house! And me! You have me!"

Draco captured Scorpius' hand and pressed a kiss to the delicate wrist "Of course I do, and you're perfect. But...your daddy wasn't very nice a long time ago, and he made some mistakes, and...mistakes follow you around, Scorpius." He sighed "But I doesn't matter does it, we only need the two of us. Against the world, yeah?"

Scorpius looked up at his father, and pouted "I want someone to marry you, Daddy. You deserve it." He looked up as the black cat slinked over to them, lying on it's side to get petted, which both Malfoy's obliged to happily.

Later, in the evening, when Scorpius was asleep upstairs, Harry watched Draco sit alone on the deep red sofa, in front of the fireplace, sipping a glass of wine. Harry wanted to say something, to _do_ something, but he simply watched. When there was a crack, and out of the fireplace came Theodore Nott. The tall, muscled Slytherin shot Draco a sympathetic look. "What's up, mate? Your owl sounded depressing as shit." He sat down next to Draco, taking the wine glass from him and sipping it himself. Draco sighed

"Do you think I'll ever have a successful relationship again?"

Theo hummed "I don't think you've ever had one."

"Fuck you."

Theo laughed "Oh come on, Drake, what did you expect? You're a fucking death eater. Doesn't matter how pretty you are, or how cute your kid is, or how big your house is, or how good your magic is, no one will want you, not with that mark on your arm."

Draco sighed "I forgot why I invited you over."

Theo flung an arm over Draco's shoulder "Because I'm giving you the honest truth, mate, and that's what you want at the end of the day." He sighed "I don't know. Maybe if you went out more. I mean, you go to the odd gala and birthday party, but...I don't know, you never go out with mates on a Saturday night."

"I have a child, Theo."

"There's this thing called a baby sitter-"

"I don't trust baby sitters."

Theo opened his mouth to say something, but then shut it again. And Harry knew why. Draco had nothing but baby sitters growing up, and he'd never do that to his son. Theo closed his eyes, shaking his head "I'm sorry, man. Maybe you should meet a muggle? God knows you wouldn't have any problems then."

Draco nodded "I was thinking about that."

Harry felt his body start tingling, and he knew the potion was beginning to wear out. He apparated soundlessly back to the office, where a group of people were waiting expectantly. "You were there a long time, mate," Ron frowned "Malfoy up to anything?"

"Nothing but looking after his son." Harry said quietly, and it felt weird to talk after an entire day of silence. Ron raised an eyebrow, as though waiting for more "No seriously. Wants to get Scorpius into a good pre-Wizarding school. Had a chat with Theo- nothing to report."

"Huh." Ron shrugged "Bet the slimy git's still up to something though."

Harry suppressed the urge to defend Draco.

...

...

...

"How can I- _Potter?"_ Draco stared in shock as Harry stood outside his front door. Harry smiled breathlessly, nodding at little Scorpius who stood at Draco's side "What are you doing here?"

Harry shrugged, blushing "I don't know- thought I'd drop by."

"Daddy, is he one of your friends?" Scorpius asked, and Draco leaned down, picking up his child, and settling him on his hip, arm curled around him protectively, as though Harry had come to take his son away.

"If Astoria sent you, just remind her she lost the custody settlement."

"No- she didn't send me!" Harry cried "Honestly I...I just wanna talk."

Draco arched an eyebrow, but opened the door "Then come in, Potter."

"Harry."

Draco frowned, but nodded. "Harry, then."

"I'm Scorpius!"

"Hello Scorpius," Harry grinned, ruffling his hair "You'll be seeing a lot of me."

"Are you here to marry my daddy?"

Harry shot Draco a look, and Draco choked on air.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? I'll LOVE YOU!  
> x


End file.
